


To Grow Old In

by followinglilies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Vision is Alive, this fic was self care, westview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followinglilies/pseuds/followinglilies
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Vision lives through the events of Infinity War and Endgame and Wanda and Vision get to have their happy ending. Based on Episode 8 "Previously On" of WandaVision.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 39
Kudos: 424





	To Grow Old In

**Author's Note:**

> **WANDAVISION SPOILERS**
> 
> This story contains spoilers from Episode 8 of WandaVision. While this story isn't consistent with the events of WandaVision it is based on information from the show so read at your own discretion. 
> 
> This was a purely self-indulgent self-care type of fic because Episode 8 left me desperately craving some fluff for these two. Hope you enjoy!

“Viz, what on Earth are we doing out here?” 

“I’ve told you, my love, it’s a surprise.”

Wanda quirked her eyebrow hesitantly. Vision had never been the “surprise” type before. Normally he was so outright and straightforward about everything. It was just one of the many qualities she loved about him. But now he was acting strangely, secretive and mysterious. Wanda had asked him at least 15 times on the drive where they were going and why. But she had no success. She would have maybe been annoyed if not for the small smile that formed at the corner of his mouth every time she asked.

“Fine, fine, don’t tell me,” Wanda said.    
  
“We’re almost there, promise,” Vision assured her.

He squeezed her hand, entwined with his, as they walked further down the street.

Wanda considered herself a fairly clever person. She was usually quick to assess a situation and she could read someone’s intentions as easily as reading a book. It had developed as a survival skill and had only strengthened as she came into her powers. But even with her powers and natural abilities, Wanda could not for the life of her determine why Vision had taken her to Westview, New Jersey.

Westview was a quaint little town. As they drove in her eyes had caught on the slightly run down yet still charming homes that lined the street. They had parked near what appeared to be a town square of sorts.    
  


The square was full of little shops, bookstores, antique stores, and cafes. The storefronts had a run-down tired quality to them, like possibly they had seen better days. But Wanda didn’t mind. The peeling paint and cracked stone staircases seemed to tell a story, a story teeming with life. It almost reminded her of the stories she grew up on, those of sitcoms and old TV. She would have loved to learn the story of Westview if she had more time. But right now she was absorbed in whatever surprise Vision had in store.

A cold wind blew through the air, promising of the cool autumn to come. Wanda shivered and pressed closer to Vision. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they continued to stroll down the street. 

Vision wasn’t in any sort of disguise. Years ago it would have been unimaginable for them both to walk down Main Street in a small town hand and hand. But things had changed and neither of them were hiding anymore. Wanda loved being able to be with Vision as he was, no need for secrecy or disguises. Occasionally they got stares from people who had seen their faces on the news or perhaps just from people who had never seen a synthezoid before. The stares had made Wanda’s skin crawl at first. But Vision had never shown any shame. He would smile and wave and even politely answer questions if onlookers had them.

For the most part they were unbothered as they walked through Westview. Wanda wasn’t sure if it was because things were dying down or if there was simply nothing that could phase the sleepy town.

They moved from town square back into a more residential area. The sidewalk narrowed and the little cozy houses popped up again on both sides of the street. In a nearby yard a young girl chased her brother through a grassy lawn. For a moment, Wanda’s heart ached and she felt the air leave her lungs.

It crept up on her like that, the sorrow, the worry, the grief. She had thought things were getting better and in some ways they were. She no longer had to fight, to run, to struggle to just stay alive. And with that came the privilege of more moments of peace. But it also gave her more time to reflect on everything she had lost. And it now meant that the most mundane things would send her heart into her stomach.

Wanda felt another squeeze at her hand. She looked up and Vision stared down at her kindly. He somehow always knew when the feelings started to wash over her. And for that, she was infinitely grateful. He wasn’t always able to make the feelings go away, but he was always there, anchoring her to reality.

“Almost there,” Vision stated once again.

“You keep saying that but I’m still not even sure what I’m almost at,” Wanda teased.

“Alright,” Vision stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk.

Wanda waited expectantly. She looked around but only saw more houses, fences, yards, and trees. The only thing that stood out was an empty lot, only concrete foundations peeked out of the ground.

Wordlessly, Vision produced an envelope out of his back pocket.    
  


“An envelope? Did you take me all the way out here to give me a card?”

Vision laughed but she could sense anxiety in his voice.

“Open it,” he prompted.

Wanda hesitantly took the envelope from him and tore it open. Inside was a carefully folded piece of paper. Her eyes quickly scanned the paper.

“I don’t understand,” Wanda said, feeling her throat tighten.

Her eyes fixed on the words in the center.

_ To grow old in. V. _

It was written plain as day in red ink on the paper, surrounded by a large heart.

She tried to read the finer print on the paper but her vision started to blur with tears. She managed to make out “property deed” as well as “Wanda Maximoff and The Vision”. For some reason it was the “and” that struck her. Seeing their names connected by that one simple word made her heart swell.

“It’s alright if you don’t like it. I was worried maybe I should have consulted with you beforehand. I know buying a house is a large decision. But I wanted to surprise you. I thought it would be romantic,” he gestured behind him to the empty lot, “I know it’s not much to look at now. But I thought we could build it...together.”

“Viz,” Wanda spoke before he could say more, “it’s...it’s perfect.”

A wide smile broke across Vision’s face.

“You mean it? Because I’m sure we could look somewhere else if this doesn’t-”

This time Wanda cut him off with a kiss. When they pulled away they were both smiling.

Wanda felt the emotions welling up once again. But this time it was different. It wasn’t the familiar emotions of fear, stress, grief, shame, or anger. This time she was full of nothing but love and happiness. 

She took a second to collect herself. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Vision’s chest. She could hear the sounds of children laughing and a dog barking somewhere in the distance.

“Are you ready for the tour, my love?” Vision asked, taking her hand once again.

“Absolutely. Guide me.”

Vision took her by the hand and lead her through the concrete foundations of the house. As they walked he pointed out future bedrooms and bathrooms. They discussed paint colors and future plans. The cold wind continued to blow but standing there in the roots of their future home Wanda felt safe and warm.


End file.
